


Cover for tepidspongebath's "The Seduction of John S. Willoughby"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600x1200px at 300 dpi, with <a href="https://app.box.com/s/l62hd4ipefegtybhnxvo">a .png copy downloadable from Box.com</a> as usual in case the hosting at Tumblr messes up the image quality. ...Something simple for a quirky and funny fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for tepidspongebath's "The Seduction of John S. Willoughby"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tepidspongebath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Seduction of John S. Willoughby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509470) by [tepidspongebath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath). 



...You wouldn't think anything could make the Milverton story somehow _cheery_ (even with something very like the original ending in place), but this manages it somehow. Thanks, tepidspongebath! :)


End file.
